Bulletproof
by LadyMidnight81
Summary: My first attempt at a songfic, so bear with me. JarethxSarah, of course.


**AN:** so, I thought I would try two things that I had never done before, a songfic and a really angsty piece, but almost all the angst seems to have disappeared, oh well. This was done very quickly so my muse would shut up about it finally, so sorry if it sucks.

The song is: "Bulletproof" by Kerli

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the words; Labyrinth and everything belong to The Henson.

**Bulletproof –**

Sarah paced the space in her bedroom beside her bed. It had been five years since she had returned from the Labyrinth. Toby had been safe and sound, upon their return, if only she could say the same for herself. She couldn't help it when her thoughts strayed to the dream that she had had the night before. Especially, when the direction she was pacing led her straight to the figurine that reminded her so much of the Goblin King. The dreams had begun not long after she returned. She had thought it was her subconscious congratulating her as well as working out the guilt she still carried from saying the 'right words' those years ago. Over time, though, they became something different. Something decidedly more adult. Just thinking of the things that she had dreamed happening between her and Jareth, as she couldn't help but think of him now, made her yearn to put her fear aside and call out to him. But the past had a way of choking her words until she would just shake her head and continue to pace.

_Just a simple touch,  
Just a little glance  
makes me feel like flyin'.  
But where are you tonight?  
Something isn't right,  
can you please stop hiding?_

But tonight she felt that something was different. Tonight was not just any night, it was the anniversary of her trip through his kingdom. Her dreams had been decidedly distracting. Tempting her with things that she knew she shouldn't want, and yet did. Her dreams also showed her a different side of Jareth, a gentler side, that actually made her think that perhaps his words to her the last time she had seen him were more than just words. Not knowing the truth, though, was driving her insane and she knew that she was going to call on him tonight, if only to get some answers. She just had to pull her courage together and actually do it.  
"Jareth," she called out his name in a rush of breath, knowing that she couldn't wait any longer.

_I'm trying not to think about  
all the things you did before,  
but sometimes it all just gets to me.  
I can't take it anymore.  
I'll stay with you,  
but remember to  
be careful what you do,  
'Cause I'm not bulletproof._

He appeared before her then, looking not a day older than he had looked the last time she had seen him. Meanwhile, she had grown and matured quite a bit, in several ways, in five years. She was no longer naïve, she was repressed. And she wanted to remedy that as soon as possible.  
"So good to see you again, precious," he purred in that velvety voice that was even better than she remembered. He spoke casually, as if they were old friends, and it thoroughly confused her. "My, how you've grown, precious," he murmured as he circled her, like a predator with its prey, and her face flushed brightly.  
"Was any of it real?" she blurted out without preamble before she could stop herself. "Did you really want me to stay with you, or was it just another trick?"

_In your secret place,  
staring into space,  
leaves me feeling frozen.  
I just need to feel, that what we have is real.  
And I'm the one you've chosen._

"Oh, precious," he purred, his indifferent mask softening briefly as he looked down at her. "If only you had understood exactly how real it was at the time," he murmured quietly, revealing more of himself to her than she ever would have thought.  
"Do you still want me?" she asked in an almost silent whisper, "Or is it too late?" she looked at the floor and braced herself for an indifferent and arrogant response. She knew she had laid herself open to him, and that he could crush her spirit and her heart even more than her decision five years ago had, but she had never been one to back away from a challenge. Even one she had given herself.  
"It's never too late," he murmured before suddenly leaning down to capture her lips with his. She responded before she had even realized what was happening. It was Jareth after all, after realizing that she had hurt both of them with her words long ago, she could deny him nothing.

_I'm trying not to think about  
All the things you did before,  
But sometimes it all just gets to me.  
I can't take it anymore.  
I'll stay with you,  
But remember to  
Be careful what you do,  
Cause I'm not bulletproof._

When they broke apart, to let some much needed oxygen into their lungs, he didn't stray far. His lips were at her ear, his breathing as ragged as hers as he whispered,  
"Just love me, and I will be your slave," the familiar words and their promise made her heart soar.  
"I do love you, Jareth," she whispered, her face near his ear, as well. As soon as the words were out of her mouth he recaptured it for a kiss filled with so much passion that her insides became practically mush under the heat of it.  
"Come with me, Sarah," he almost begged her, uncertainty clear in his voice. It was that sudden vulnerability that she heard quite clearly in his words and deep in his gorgeous mismatched eyes that made her mind up, in the end, more than anything.  
"Of course I'll come with you, Jareth," she whispered then, "Take me home." She murmured into his ear as he brought her close for an affectionate embrace.  
"As you wish, My Queen," he murmured before kissing a very sensitive spot below her ear as the two of them disappeared to begin a whole new adventure with each other. For, Sarah knew that she would never completely lose her fear of him, or her memories of the past, but the years without him had been much worse than the ten hours she had spent in his world. She also knew that you really didn't appreciate your dreams without a few nightmares thrown in the mix. And she wouldn't trade that for anything in the world.

_I'm trying not to think about  
All the things you did before,  
But sometimes it all just gets to me.  
I can't take it anymore.  
I'll stay with you,  
But remember to  
Be careful what you do,  
Cause I'm not bulletproof._

_  
Be careful what you say,  
Be careful what you do.  
I'm not bulletproof.  
I'm not bulletproof._

The End


End file.
